Faberry - The Threshold
by Linrei26
Summary: After a tragic situation Quinn ends up in NY with Rachel, Santana and Rachel have been lost for a long time, but Quinn will help her find herself again, and with time she will learn what real love is. FABERRY! T for now, it may change with later chapters. And angst, but just at the beginning
1. Dreams

Hi, this story is my version of how Glee season five should be. I started it as soon season four ended but I'm very slow at writing. This story also has parts of what were suppose to be one shots I wrote years ago so if there are songs that seem in season four in the flashbacks is because I wrote before and I'm to lazy to think in new songs.

Finn is alive in this story since I started it before Cory's tragic death (God bless you Cory)

I'm not a native speaker, so I **NEED** a **Beta reader**, if somebody can help me with it I will be eternally grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from glee nor the songs otherwise Glee will have continuity and lots and lots of Faberry

Memories and songs in Italics

_In a girl's bathroom in Belleville Middle School, a little blonde girl with big brown eyes, cried relentlessly while she rocked herself in the bathroom's floor. The girl was only 13, but she had already suffered a fair share of bullying in her life, mostly due to her "stupidity", unless that's what their bullies always told her. Her vision was completely blurry due to the constant tears on her eyes, so she failed to notice a body of another girl sitting right next to her. _

_"__Why are you crying?" the new blonde next to the crying girl spoke with a soft and concerned voice._

_ "__Lucy!" said the startled blonde with a small jump. "How did you find me?"_

_"__You didn't come to meet me at lunch as I ask you to. I got worried so I came looking for you." The other blonde was chubby, wear braces and glasses, and had a heavy sprout of acne all over her face and chest, but she had gentle hazel eyes and a caring smile that made the other blonde to stop crying at once. "What happened?"_

_"__Why are you so good to me? I'm an idiot; you should not hang around with me. I don't know why you want to be friends with me."_

_"__I should be the one to decide that."_

_ "__But not even your friend likes me. She hates me…" _

_"__Nonsense. Santana is just very protective Brit, I'm pretty sure she will get to love you even more than she likes me," stated Lucy Fabray with a sweet smile drawn upon her lips._

_"__But… I'm stupid." Britanny started to cry again, but the other blonde stopped her with a stern look._

_"__You are not stupid Brit. Do not say that ever again." Lucy cupped her face between her hands and made her look right into her in the eyes._

_"__But…everybody thinks so." _

_ "__They don't know what they are talking about. You are not stupid!" Lucy insisted. She did not want Britanny to believe that she was stupid._

_"__I am! I never understand anything in classes! I'm not smart enough!"_

_ "__That does not make you stupid Brit; that just means that you are not that smart in some areas."_

_"__What do you mean?" Britanny asked sitting in the floor to face Lucy with curiosity._

_ "__Everybody is smart in their own way. There are many kinds of smart Brit. Some people are smart in arts, other are smart in math, or emotions. You just have to find your kind of smart. The fact that you are not smart in some things does not make you an idiot or stupid." Lucy explanation surprised Britanny, she have always considered herself stupid because everybody call her that, but Lucy was intelligent and was saying that she wasn't, that alone make her doubt about her own believes and made a small smile to creep slowly between her lips._

_"__Really?"_

_"__Yes, really. You are not stupid; never let anyone else make you believe otherwise. You are smart, I know you are." _

Britanny woke up in the middle of her new dorm in MIT. As soon as she recollected her dream, a grin was plastered in her face. She jumped out of her bed excitedly and reached to grab her cell phone before dialing a certain blonde's cell number. She waited eagerly; unfortunately, the call went directly to voicemail. "Hi, Quinn is me, Brit. Today is my first day here in MIT, and I just had a dream about you, so I wanted to call you. Remember when we first met, and you told me that everybody is smart in their own way… you were right from the very beginning. I am smart! I guess that this makes you super smart because you were the first one that noticed that I was smart, right? And, I never thought about it, but I guess you were right as well about Santana je je. Call me back when you get this. Love you, Quinn!" Britanny hung off the phone and smiled happily at it. She jumped in the bed and screamed at the top of her lungs "SMART WORLD HERE I GO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God, I'm exhausted!" Rachel Berry walked in the room with her shoulders down and a tired scowl in her face. "Santana, why haven't you clean up the kitchen yet, today is your duty day!"

"God, Berry. I swears to God that you become more and more annoying with every day," said Santana walking out of her room to the kitchen.

"So… what happened?" inquired Kurt running towards Rachel in gleeful excitement.

"I think it went well, but I have to wait a while before knowing if I got the role or not." Rachel has just come back from her last audition to Funny Girl, but she was told that she will have to wait a long time, maybe even months to figure out if she got the role." "I think that what they are doing is rather impolite. How do they expect us to sit down and wait months, before knowing who got the role? This whole situation is rather unpleasant."

"I totally agree. If they only knew, that we will have to listen to your constant complaining throughout all this time, I bets they will have mercy on us." Santana said from the kitchen sink while she washed the dishes.

"Shut up, Santana." Rachel rolled her eyes and sit down in the couch with a _puff._

"Where were you? I though your audition was in the early morning." Kurt asked a little concerned about his friend whereabouts.

"I was with Shelby, she was giving me a pep talk about keeping my hopes up and wait patiently."

"Wise woman," stated Santana causing Rachel to growl in annoyance.

"Well, I really wish you get the role Rach," said Kurt ignoring the Latina laughing in the background.

"Thank you, Kurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Outside the gates of Belleville Middle School, Ohio, a skinny, small young raven-haired girl waited with her friend, patiently searching anxiously with their eyes through the many students that headed to start their classes. It was Friday, and the two girls had waited patiently in the front gate before classes started since several days now; however, there has been three days since the last time they saw their best friend._

_"__She is not coming back, isn't she?" asked the blonde girl to the raven-haired that was almost on the verge of tears. The brunette has always been very shy; she barely talked with her friends. She was very reserved to herself and most of the times she was afraid of everyone, because she has always been bullied for being the foreign kid. Since she met her best friend things had changed a little. She founded comfort and happiness in the calm and smooth behavior of her friend. Since a very long time she finally had a real friend, a person that could make her feel safe because she had always made sure to defend her against her bullies, but since she suddenly disappeared she had been extremely scared of going back to school. _

_"__She will never leave us without saying anything, Britanny," stated the brunette trying to reassure not only her friend, but herself with her words._

_"__Then maybe something happened to her, Santana." That was the biggest fear of the Latina, and it was confirmed when they finally spotted a familiar blonde girl walking towards the School. Well… limped towards the School. The blonde girl was covered in bandages; her right leg and right arm were in a cast, she had a sticking plaster right on top of her nose, and many bruises and scars all over her body. The two girls rushed towards the blonde asking her if she was ok._

_"__What are you two doing here?" The blonde-injured girl asked with pure ice in her voice. The other two girls were shocked by her friend's rude behavior and stopped in her tracks completely stunned. "Were you expecting me to appear again as a hero and protect you from the bad guys?" The blonde asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice._

_"__Lucy… we didn't…" The Latina attempted to answer, but she was cut down by a painful reply from the blonde._

_"__I cannot protect you anymore! Not like this!" Lucy signaled herself with her good hand while she tried to control the tears that have started to gather in her hazel eyes. "I'm tired of being harassed everyday. I'm tired of being make fun because of my weight or my acne. I'm tired of the beatings downs and of all the insults, and I'm tired of being worried about you two! I cannot longer stand up for you… I'm too afraid to do so._

_"__Did they hurt you because of us?" asked Santana with guilt written all over her face, but Lucy shook her head in denial._

_"__It does not matter why they did it. What's important is that they did it…again, and I'm not going to let this happen again."_

_"__What do you mean?" asked a confuse Britanny looking at Santana trying to find an answer in her friend._

_"__We will climb the social ladder, and when we reach freshmen year, we will be the most popular girls in School," said Lucy with determination. "Brit, you will sign up in dance classes. I've seen you dance and you could be really good at it. I will enter ballet and lose all this extra weight. Santana you will enter kickboxing classes."_

_"__What?!" Santana was completely in shock; she could not believe what her best friend was suggesting her to do._

_"__You need to grow a back bone, Santana. You need to learn how to defend yourself; I can't do it for you anymore. I will go with you to these classes. I promise you I will be there every step of the way, but I can't do this anymore, not by myself." Lucy looked at her with pleading eyes and Santana understood her words. Britanny would never be able to defend herself, she was too innocent and nice to actually be mean to someone, but she might be able to defend herself if she had to. "… Sometimes, I need someone to defend me as well." The words of the blonde struck her with force. She never had thought in protecting Lucy, Lucy had always been the one protecting her. She took a look to her best friend injured body and broken eyes, and promised herself to become as strong as all her bullies or even stronger, so she would never fear them again._

_"__Ok, I will." _

_"__One year from now, we will be cheerleaders and we will be on the top of the social ladder. People will be afraid of us, not the other way around" Lucy started walking again to School followed closely by her two friends._

_"__This new Lucy is kind of scary," whispered Britanny to a quiet Santana, but before the Latina could answer, the other blonde interrupted her._

_"__Don't call me that again. From now on, my name is Quinn Fabray"_

The dark eyes of the Latina snapped open in the middle of the night. It was weird. She didn't often dreamed about Quinn, as a matter of fact, lately all of her dreams were more related with Britanny than with her other friend. Although, Brit had been in her dream, Santana knew that the dream had to do mostly with Quinn. She remembered her past relationship with the blonde with confusion. She had loved Quinn so much before, but everything started to change since that Friday at School. Santana didn't have to ask Quinn to know the reasons why she was beaten up that time by the boys of the School. By that time she was bullied not only for being Latina, but also for her being considered a lesbian. That was when her fear to come out had started. Quinn had always defended her, so everybody started to call Quinn her girlfriend. She had hated herself for being the cause of the change in Quinn's behavior, so she had changed herself, becoming what she was now: a very snarky bitch. As a result, Santana and Quinn had reached a very weird relationship of frienemies. Santana laughed to herself while thinking about her younger self. At the young age of twelve, she knew she was in love with Quinn, it wasn't until she got older that she started to deny all of those feelings towards girls and started to fool around with boys in order to keep appearances. Since her acknowledgement in her sexuality, she and Quinn had reached a partial friendship again, but after the Will and Emma's wedding fiasco she was not sure where her relationship stood, after all they did sleep together. Rolling in her bed she made a mental note to call the blonde in the morning just to say "hi". It was the sensitive thing to do, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A whole day! A whole day had passed and she had felt incredible nervous. Well maybe "nervous" was not the right word; maybe "anxious" or "scared" was a bit more appropriate. Rachel had felt like that the whole day, and she was hoping to get back home as soon as she could; however, right now she was stuck in one of her vocal lessons in NYADA. She tried to breath in and out several times in order to calm herself down, but she hadn't seemed capable to do it.

"Miss Berry, since you seem to be so bored by my class, you might as well be ready to perform today the assignment that was due for next week about an emotional song." The professor said with a grimace, and Rachel recoiled preoccupied. _I haven't prepared anything yet. What am I gonna do?_ "So Miss Berry, we all are waiting for you" Rachel stood up from her sit keeping a stoic face and took the front of the class. Even when she wasn't prepared, she knew she will nail the song because she always did. Now, the problem was to come up with an appropriate song for the assignment. Cleaning her throat, she began to sing.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Want to feel your warmth upon me  
I want to be the one._

While she finished the first part of the song, she noticed that the professor was already smiling and completely submerged in her voice, so she kept singing. The song did not help to show off her magnificent range, but at the song somehow seemed appropriate for how she was feeling.

_Will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories._

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much to deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.

_Will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories._

"That was very good Berry. You can go back to your sit". Rachel nodded and headed to her sit trying to control a terrible urge to cry. She was definitely overly sensible today and she really wanted to just get home and get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the auditorium of the William McKinley High School, a small brunette with tanned skin dressed in argyle stood in the middle on the stage just gazing dreamily to the now empty auditorium. With a confident stride, the brunette walked to a small CD player and hit the play bottom. Immediately a background music started to play and the small diva returned to the center of the stage to start with her private show._

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_"__Your inner stalker is showing Fabray," said a younger Santana, scolding a beautiful blonde leaning on the door of the auditorium admiring the show._

_"__Shut up, she was very good." Quinn defended herself while turning around and starting walking through the hallways of her new High School followed by her two best friends._

_"__She sings pretty, like an angel!" Britanny jumped happily._

_"__She was short, too short to be considered a normal person. And what's up with those clothes," scoffed Santana with a roll of her eyes._

_"__Don't be rude Santana." Quinn warned her friend before stopping on her tracks and confronted her friend face to face._

_"__That's whats we are supposed to be now! We are going to be the rulers of this High School, that means that we will have to be rudes to the losers of this place, suck it up Fabray." Quinn stared at her friend with confused eyes and then sighed in defeat._

_"__What happened to you? I created a monster." _

_"__Life happened! And don't you dares to take the credit of creating me Q, stop blowing up your ego!" Santana snarled with hatred in her voice. By this point Britanny stared to her two friends in silence too afraid to say anything to them._

_"__You are the one with the ego here Santana. We wanted to become popular to run away from the bullying, not to become bullies ourselves!" Quinn stated with confidence in her voice, but the Latina laughed off her words._

_"__Oh please. Stops being such a hypocrite Q. You will do anything to gain power and popularity, and you knows it!" Santana was right. Quinn knew that Santana was telling the truth, so she did not denied it._

_"__I just don't want to be abused at School anymore!" Quinn tried to justify her actions._

_"__No, you get enough of that at home." The words of Santana were meant to be sarcastic, but as soon as she said them she repented. Quinn's face contorted to anger in a split of a second and Santana stiffened with fear. There was a reason why Quinn was the leader of their little group even when Santana clearly was the biggest bitch. Even Santana was afraid of a mad Quinn Fabray. Just when Quinn seemed ready to jump Santana in a fiery attack Britanny intervened._

_ "__Oh __Slushie__! I want one!" Britanny took Quinn's hand and drag her to the machine. Quinn seemed to relax with the touch of the blonde, and with a small smile to the young dancer she proceeded to buy her the beverage._

_"__He hasn't been so aggressive since I became thinner and stopped being bullied at School," said Quinn with a small voice, but loud enough for Santana to hear her. "I need to be popular Santana."_

_"__I knows." Santana would not apology, but she hoped her friend understood that she was really sorry for her earlier words. _

_Suddenly, a loud noise behind them startled them. It was the little brunette from the auditorium who was being pushed harshly against the lockers by three big guys in jogs uniforms. The singer was at the verge of tears and she looked completely terrified while the three boys laughed at her. Quinn didn't think about it and make a move to go and help the small brunette, but Santana stopped her by taking her wrist in a strong grip._

_"__You aint's going to interfere Q." _

_"__Get off me Santana! What you want me to do, stand up and just watch?" An angry Quinn asked to a very confident Santana._

_"__Exactly. This is our place now Quinn. We stands and laughs at the losers. If you go and help her now, you will be a loser through all High School."_

_"__You don't know that."_

_"__Are you willing to risk it?"Santana inquired with a sharp frown. Quinn doubted. She turned to watch the current display of power by the jogs over the tiny singer and she clenched her fist in frustration._

_"__Are they going to hurt her?" Brittany stared at the situation with fear._

_"__I can't let them treat her like that." Quinn was so angry that she wanted to jump and kicked the asses of all those boys with all her might._

_"__Then do its yourself." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest while watching a startled blonde gaze across the hallway in confusion._

_"__Stop it!"A small Rachel Berry demanded with tearful but confident eyes. Rachel was doing everything in her power not to show her inner fear. She was terrified, but she could not let the jogs see her fear, she could not let them enjoy her suffering._

_"__Or what?" One of the boys asked with a satiric tone. Rachel gulped, but locked her eyes with her aggressor with defiance._

_"__Or, you Neanderthals will suffer a couple of rigorous chastisements by professors at the end of the day."_

_"__What did she said?" One of the bullies asked in confusion._

_"__Woa, did you just call us stupid?" The other jog asked with a glare, and Rachel shrugged down in fear._

_"__I…I didn't…."_

_"__Shut up bitch, I'll show you how to respect your superiors." The jog stepped closer to Rachel while she pushed herself closer to the lockers in an attempt to hide from the bullies."_

_"__Quinn they are going to hurt her!" Brittany yelp with fear, while Quinn bit her lower lip with fury until she could taste the metal flavor of her own blood in her mouth._

_"__Is not our place to help her Q."_

_"__Quinn!" Brittany yelled, and Quinn snapped. In a quick movement the blonde took the slushie from Britanny's hands and strode to the group of jogs and Rachel. Quinn pushed one of the jogs out of her way and ignored his angry growl before stepping in front of Rachel and tossing the contains of the slushie right into her face. Rachel froze in place completely drench in the red colored liquid. The jogs just looked at her in surprise before bursting into a laughing fit. Quinn forced herself to be the icy bitch she was going to be, and erased her concerned and guilty look of herself before placing a scary smirk in her lips. _

_"__Now dwarf, that should teach you to respect your place in this School" Quinn stated with venom in her voice. Rachel just whimpered and ran away from the place. The jogs kept on laughing and addressed Quinn with acceptance._

_"__That was so cool, so much better than a purple eye!" The jogs kept giving her congratulatory remarks until they left the hallway to get to football practice. As soon they left, Quinn let her smile fall and looked at the direction in which Rachel had left running with regret. Suddenly, Quinn felt a soft touch in her left cheek and turned to look at Santana with surprise._

_"__Don't cry. You saved her from a beating." Santana said with security._

_"__I replaced physical pain for humiliation. I don't know which one is worse." _

_"__You'll gets used to it" Santana said with indifference. _

_"__That is even worse," Quinn walked away of her friends through the hallway. Minutes later she was standing in front of a bathroom door that let sniffing sounds pass through it._

_Quinn took a deep breath and walked inside the bathroom. Rachel froze again at the minute she saw her, but Quinn just walked to one of the sinks and started washing her hands. _

_"__Are you alright?" Quinn asked faking a complete lack of interest._

_"__How can you ask me that after what you did?" Rachel was utterly flabbergasted by the behavior of the blonde, but Quinn just decided to ignored the annoyance in the voice of the singer and continue with her interview._

_"__Did it hurt?"_

_"__Of course it did." By this time, Rachel was no longer crying, but fuming with anger and resentment._

_"__Did it hurt as much as a punch in the face?" The question surprised Rachel, who with a curious look to the blonde decided to stop attacking and let her talk._

_"__I guess not."_

_"__Good," was Quinn's reply. "Look I don't know you, and I don't have anything against you; however, from now on I will constantly bully you, understand? They were the ones who chose you, and unfortunately I can't do anything to change that." Rachel was completely astonished by Quinn's words. She could not believe that someone will come and tell her that she wanted to make her life miserable with such tranquility. "I will call you names, and make fun of your clothes and singing and you will only stand there and take it. Got it RuPaul?" It was too much. Rachel burst into crying in despair._

_"__Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you to deserve this?" Rachel started sobbing, but was surprised when she felt Quinn's hand caressing her left cheek and cleaning away her tears._

_"__Don't cry. You are better than all of us. You are more talented and stronger than all of us, so don't you dare forget that."Quinn reassured her, and that made Rachel even more confused than before. Quinn took a step away from the diva to look for something in her backpack. "I won't be nice to you ever again. Unless not in public, Manhands, so don't get used to it." She said while tossing here a black t-shirt of a concert of Radiohead. "You can keep that" Quinn said while she walked to the door and glance at Rachel over her shoulder. "I will advise you to bring a change of clothes from now on."_

_Quinn met with Santana and Britanny out side the bathroom and headed to the gym to apply as cheerleaders._

_"__You didn't haves to do anything for her, Q" Santana said with annoyance, but Quinn remained calm and certain._

_"__I didn't do it for her."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rachel woke up, after her afternoon nap with a lot of anxiety. She quickly searched throughout her room until she founded what she was looking for. Sitting in her bed, Rachel stared at the black t-shirt in her hands, with a Radiohead logo in the front and back of it.

"I wonder why I brought it with me," wondered Rachel with curiosity.

"Fuck!" Abruptly, a loud curse sounded through the walls of the apartment. Rachel stood up and let the t-shirt in the table in order to find the source of such vulgar vocabulary. Santana was pacing through the living room with her phone attached to her left ear. She looked mad, nervous and… scared. The last one made Rachel concerned about her friend, so she decided to enter the room and talk to her.

"I swears of God! If you don't answer your phone right now I'll kill you!" Santana threatened at loud to her phone.

"Santana is anything wrong?" Rachel asked with caution.

"Don't bother she has been like this for a while" Kurt at the other side of the living room sighed to her best friend.

"She has?"

"Yes, but you were too distracted tearing apart your room. What the hell were you looking for by the way?" Kurt asked with curiosity. Luckily, for Rachel, Kurt could not notice the small blush in her cheeks before answering.

"Nothing really…"

"Fucks!" The Latina cursed again startling the both divas. "Rachel I need your help!"

"Sure, what is it?

"Call Quinn, would you?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Santana exclaimed, and Rachel agreed. Nevertheless, Quinn did not answer and the machine picked up her call. Unexpectedly, Santana rushed to her room and left minutes later carrying a bag with her luggage.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Rachel asked suddenly very concerned about the weird behavior of the Latina.

"To New Haven," said Santana with determination. "I needs to find Q."

"Wait, why? I don't understand what the hell is going on?" Kurt and Rachel were now extremely confused, but also very scared to hear Santana's reasons to fly all over to New Haven.

"Q is not answering my calls or my texts. She aint's like this and she would have certainly picked up the phone to Berry if she had been mad at me. I tried to call Judy, but I can't reach her. Something happened to her. I know it!"

"Santana, maybe she just left her cell phone in her room and she is still in classes" Kurt tried to reason with the Latina, but Santana was sure about her suspicions.

"She aint's like that. I know something happened to her."

"How can you tell?" Rachel asked calmly to the frantic Santana.

"Brit, called her yesterday. Nobody has heard anything from her since almost three days ago….and…"

"And…" Kurt coed her to finish what she started.

"Both, Brits and I have had dreams about Q this past two days. It can't be a coincidence. I knows something bad happened to her, I can feels it in my gut. All day I've beens trying to fights this awful feeling in the back of my stomach and when Brits called me and tolds me about her been worried about Quinn I knew that those dreadful feelings were about Q.

"Santana that is completely, ridiculous. Rachel, tell her something." Kurt thought that her friend was over reacting, but when he turned to look at Rachel he was surprised to see a terrified look in Rachel's face.

"We have to find Quinn," Rachel said with a quirky and low voice.


	2. Nightmares

Hi guys, I'm happy you liked the first chapter. In this one we found out what happened to Quinn. Please don't kill me! Like I said before I don't like angst much, so it won't last much maybe only the first five chapters or so…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to find Quinn," Rachel said with a quirky and low voice.

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed in complete awe.

"We _need _to find her." Rachel repeated and pulled her phone out to dial her mother's number.

"Who are you calling?" Santana asked, relieved that Rachel was trying to help her.

"Shelby, she and Quinn had been in contact since Beth. Quinn would never leave without saying something to her." Rachel rushed in her answer while she waited for someone to pick up the phone. "Darned, she is not picking up. I'm going to look for her at her apartment. Santana you will stay here and do my luggage. Don't do anything stupid, and wait for me if you are going to leave and look out for Quinn."

"Rachel, what the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded to know, and Rachel stopped to look at him in the eyes.

"I had a dream about her as well, and I also felt that fear Santana is describing, Kurt." Rachel said glancing at Santana for support. "I don't know if we have actual reasons to be concerned. But I'm not going to sit down and wait when Quinn could be in trouble." Rachel turned around and left the apartment in a rush.

To say that she was scared was an understatement. It was true that Rachel and Quinn were never the best friends, but they both shared a past and a stable relationship. She got to Shelby's house as fast as she could. Her biological mother in her attempt to start a better relationship with her had given her the keys of the house and even a room to feel welcomed every time she came to visit. Using her key, Rachel opened the front door and immediately she noticed the sound of gentle sobbing in the background.

"Shelby!" Rachel called at loud, wondering if the crying sounds came from her mother.

"Rachel? Hurry up! I'm in my room!" Rachel did as she was told and walked her way to her mother's room. With every step the sound of the sobbing became clearer and louder. At the very instant she walked inside the room, she met with a very concerned Shelby and a blonde mess crying her heart out in Shelby's lap. Rachel didn't have to look twice to recognize the blonde, so she rushed towards her in alarm.

"Quinn! Shelby, what happened?"

"She arrived ten minutes ago; she wanted to say "hi" to Beth. I told her she was at the day care, so I offered her to wait until was time for me to pick her up. Everything was ok. Then suddenly, she saw a picture of Beth and started crying without any warning."

"Quinn," Rachel prompted. Rachel knelt beside her, and softly she ran her hand in the blonde's back. Quinn shivered at the contact, and before Rachel could do anything about it Quinn was already burying her face between the clothes of her stomach. Rachel's instant response was to wrap her arms around her, and she noticed how Quinn was gripping at her for dear life. "It's ok. It's ok, you are ok now." Rachel whispered. Quinn seemed so fragile and weak, and it broke Rachel's heart. "I got you."

"I – I couldn't- he – he was so strong – I couldn't fight him." Quinn's anguish was reflected in every tear and weep. Her words made Rachel shuddered in realization.

"Mom?" Rachel looked at Shelby for confirmation, and the terrified look in her mother's eyes was enough to confirm her doubts.

"Quinn sweetie, what happened?" Shelby asked, but Quinn's crying was now so strong that the blonde was not able to give a proper answer. "Rachel, I need to go and pick up Beth. Stay with her, and try to make her talk to you, she is clearly in shock."

"Ok, but before you leave, do me a favor and call Santana from my cell phone and tell her that Quinn is here with me. Tell her that we will meet at the apartment later, so she can just wait for us." Rachel said and Shelby just nodded while taking the cell phone in her hands. As soon as her mother left the room, she focused all of her attention on the blonde. Rachel hugged Quinn tighter against her and rocked her softly while whispering nonsense in her ear.

They remained like that for hours. Shelby came back with Beth, but Quinn was so upset that she didn't even notice the arrival of them both. At one point, Rachel started to cry as well, mostly because she felt so powerless and useless. She wanted to help Quinn, to comfort her, but she couldn't do anything else but been there for her. Without knowing what else to do, Rachel started humming a song in Quinn's ear.

_If you're lonely  
and need a friend  
and troubles seem like  
they never end  
just remember to keep the faith  
and love will be there to light the way._

Quinn's sobbing stopped almost completely, so Rachel took it as a green light and kept on singing to her, in small whispers.

_Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
you'll never be alone again  
so don't you fear  
even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
so don't you ever be lonely  
love will make it alright  
When the shadows are closing in  
and your spirit diminishing  
just remember you're not alone  
and love will be there  
to guide you home._

Rachel stopped singing. It was already night and Quinn had calmed herself enough for Rachel to try made her talk.

"Quinn, could you please tell me what happened?" Rachel requested her with a low and soft voice. Quinn pushed herself from Rachel to be able to look at the diva into her eyes.

"I had been dating someone, a friend from Yale. Things were awkward between us from the very begging. I was busy all the time, so we barely had time for each other, but we were trying to make things work." Quinn stated while trying to dry her cheeks from the persistent tears that kept falling from her eyes. "After, Schuester's wedding I knew things weren't going to work out anymore. I couldn't lie to him or to myself anymore so I told him that I was bisexual, and I wasn't interested in him anymore." _Wait what! Quinn is gay! Since when?_ "He got very upset, and he left immediately. However…" Quinn's voice faltered and a sob escaped from her throat causing a new set of tears to fall from her hazel eyes. "He came back! He was _so _drunk!" With every word Quinn's crying became stronger, so Rachel pulled her again into a hug. Rachel knew where the story was heading, but she didn't want to hear it. She hoped somehow that if she did not hear it, it would not become real. "He was mad because we never had sex. He said that he - that he would erase the gay from me." By this point, Quinn was a crying mess and Rachel was crying with her. "He knocked me against the bed and… he – he – he was so strong. I couldn't fight him. I screamed and fight, but no one came. I - he – at some point I managed to grab a lamp and hit him in the head with it."

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Rachel did not know what else to say. She couldn't say anything without sounding stupid or conceded. She really hated herself for not been able to help Quinn in such a painful situation. "We need to call the police."

"It happened three days ago. And I don – I don't want to make a statement…yet. I will have to go back to New Haven, and I just can't do it. Not right now." Quinn answered with a gulp, and Rachel nodded her understand. Rachel did not agree with the blonde's decision, but she will listen to her if that's what she wanted. "Rachel…"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I….." Quinn was choking in her own tears by now. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair in a soothing manner while Quinn struggled to get the words out of her mouth. "I'm I really such a bad person to deserve all of this," Quinn blurted out in a breathless sob while Rachel froze in bewilderment. "My fucking childhood, me being kick out of the house, the car accident and now this, do I really deserve all of this?"

"God, no! No one deserves anything like this. Quinn, I… you are not…" Rachel started, but she was interrupted by a defeated answer from the blonde.

"I really do. I wish I had died in that car accident."

"DON'T!" Rachel screamed holding Quinn's face in a fierce grip to make her look at her. "No! Don't you dare say that ever again, Quinn. This is not your fault. Nothing had ever been your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself for it. It was fault of your ignorant and malicious father and from that fucking excuse of a man that you were dating." Rachel told her with her cheeks wet from tears.

"I don't think I have ever heard you swear before," said Quinn in complete astonishment.

"Quinn, you did not deserve any of this, you just… have bad luck I guess" Rachel said whipping Quinn's tears with her thumbs. "Not everything was bad. You had Beth, and glee and you graduated with honors. Everything bad that ever happened to you will be repaid as something good in the future. I know that! So, please Quinn, don't give up! You are worth _so_ much. You could be so great. I know it is hard and painful, but you cannot give up. YOU CAN'T! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Now it was Rachel turn to burst into tears. Quinn just watched her in surprise.

"Why are you so good to me, Rachel? I've never done anything to deserve your kindness." Quinn asked as a tear slipped by.

"We are friends. That's more than enough for me. I forgave you for all the things that happened in High School. I just want to be your friend… I always have." Rachel offered with a small smile. Quinn took one of Rachel's hands between hers and studied it with commitment. With a sight Quinn guided Rachel's hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss in the knuckles of the brunette.

"Your hands aren't manly at all." Rachel beamed at the gesture. In a way, Quinn was apologizing for everything she had ever done to her and she managed to get a smile of reply from Quinn, and that was more than she had ever wanted to get. "How can I make everything back to normal, Rachel?"

Taking her hand, Rachel said, "Why go back when you can move on? I know you can, and I'll be there to help you, alright?" Wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, Quinn held her close.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You are welcome, Quinn. Now, how about if I take you to my apartment?" Rachel asked and Quinn just nodded in response.

"Quinn's luggage is in the living room I help you two get a cab" Shelby said from the threshold of the door. Neither Quinn, nor Rachel had noticed the presence of the woman and wondered since when the mother have been with them in the room.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that Shelby. After everything happened I just wanted to see Beth, but when I saw her picture I broke. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologies sweetie. You are welcome here, _always_." There was nothing else left to say. Rachel and Quinn took a taxi to Rachel's apartment. The whole trip Quinn remained silent, although sometimes small sniffs were heard inside the vehicle. Quinn did not let go of Rachel's hand through the whole trip. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Santana and Kurt already waiting for them in the living room. Santana jumped out of the couch as soon she laid eyes on Quinn. The old friends stared at each other for a long time until Quinn finally broke down again. In matter of seconds, Quinn was crying again and Santana quickly rushed out to hold her.

"What the hells happened" Santana asked worried looking at Rachel. Rachel did not know what to say. She did not think that telling Santana Quinn's story would be fair to the blonde. However, Quinn had returned to be a crying mess, so she told the Latina what the blonde had told her before. When Santana heard what had happened, she was so angry that she could have killed the guy if she had him in front of her; luckily, that was not the case. Santana's duty at that moment was to help Quinn and she was sure that been in prison guilty of murder was not the way to help her friend. She couldn't help but remember the countless times that Quinn had been the one holding her and cleaning away her tears, and the promises her best friend had once made to her.

_"__It's ok Santana. From now on I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."_

"Don't worry Q. This time is going to be me the one who protects you" Santana said while she rocked her friend between her arms sitting in the couch of the living room.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, and maybe make something for Quinn. Kurt, please help Santana and try to calm Quinn." Rachel said before heading to the kitchen. She managed to eat something, but Quinn couldn't stop her sobbing enough time to allow her to pass something down her weeping throat. Kurt finally went to sleep while the singer and the Latina tried to calm down the blonde. Nevertheless, it was almost midnight and Quinn kept on crying.

"Come on Q, please stop crying." Santana requested with softness. Quinn rubbed her eyes trying in vane to stop her own tears.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Don't listen to her. Cry all you want. You need to let everything go right now. You will feel better in the morning." Rachel intervened rubbing one hand in the blonde's back. Quinn quickly shifted to hug Rachel instead of Santana.

"Rachel, Santana…." Quinn prompted and Rachel squeezed her harder as an answer. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Rachel raised her eyes to meet with the darker ones of Santana. The Latina smile sadly and swept a hand through the blonde locks of her friend.

"You go sleeps with Rachel. She has the bigger bed; besides, you know I'm a kicker." Santana stood up and placed a kiss in the blonde's temple. "Good night, Q. If you needs anything don't doubts to wake me up, ok?

"Ok. Thank you Santana." Quinn responded with a weak smile.

"Rachel." Santana called her name and locked eyes with the tiny brunette. "Thank you." Santana said before heading to her own room. Rachel smiled back to the Latina and assumed the responsibility of taking care of Quinn that night.

Moments later, Rachel dragged the blonde to her room with her luggage, and asked her to wait for her while she changed her clothes. When Rachel reappeared at her room she noticed Quinn sitting in her bed with the black Radiohead t-shirt that had once belonged to her. "When you went to Shelby, you were looking for me." It wasn't a questioned, so Rachel just nodded before kneeling in front of Quinn. "How did you know something had happened to me?"

"Didn't you know I'm a little psychic?" Rachel answered playfully. Rachel did not know how to answer. The whole dream thing was too weird. Maybe it was some sort of strong connection between them. "I honestly don't know how, but I'm happy it happened, so we were able to be with you."

"Why did you keep this?" She lifted the black shirt in her hands between a weak sob. "Is like a reminder from the first time I was awful to you. I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I don't see it like that." Rachel argued sitting right next to her. "On the contrary, it is a reminder from the first time you were kind to me. I'm not stupid Quinn. I have always known that when you slushied me that first time you saved me from a beating from those jogs. I've always known that you weren't that bit - she stopped and corrected herself -bad. You had your reasons to bully me at School and I forgave all of them since we became friends. You seriously need to stop apologizing. To be honest I'm getting a little tired of it."

"Sorry- I mean- uh- yeah…" Quinn stuttered between a blush and Rachel couldn't hold the smile that bashful Quinn caused on her.

"We really need to get some sleep; you can use that shirt as a pajama if you want to." Quinn did as she was told. Minutes later both women were under the covers of the king side bed. Rachel was surprised by the fact that Quinn kept on crying even when she appeared to be so calm. It was like Quinn's eyes were working on their own accord against Quinn's desires.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting your pillow wet." Quinn wept in annoyance of her own state. Rachel ignored her, and wrapping her arms around the blond she brought her closer and snuggled against her.

"Everything is going to be alright Quinn. You'll get through this. I know you will." Rachel soothed her by leaving a lingering kiss on her temple.

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Because you are Quinn Fabray and you are the strongest person I know." Rachel said with confidence. A half smile crept over Quinn's lips, and closing her eyes she snuggled closer to Rachel.

"Funny, I can say the same thing about you."

The song was "Anytime you need a friend" by Mariah Carey.

I hope you guys like it. I don't like to angst all of you for very long, and I personally believe that after all Quinn has been through she can recover fairly quickly about this. I know my Faberry time is not much, and even when I'm not going to make Quinn and Rachel to be "together", _together _in… well a while I guess, I promise there will always be Faberry awesomeness in every chapter, so don't panic.

Please review!


	3. Braveness

**Chapter 3: Braveness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee!

**A/N: Let me just say: The beta reader system here sucks! I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I have tried and tried to find a BETA READER, and yet nobody answer my prayers. So, if somebody can help me with that, it will be awesome!**

**From now on, I'm going to make the updates on Mondays, every two weeks. Next week, I'm going to upload my SwanQueen fic and the next week Faberry again. Plus I'm a very slow writer, so bear with me!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel stirred in bed when she woke up, but immediately she was aware of the body next to her that refrain her movements. While they were sleeping, Quinn had managed to wrap her arms in her waist, bringing her back closer to the slightly taller frame of the blonde. She shifted lightly, so she could take a glance of Quinn's sleeping features_. An angel_. Rachel couldn't think in a better description of Quinn at the moment. The blonde looked so peaceful and calm that simply drew her to stare at her, completely hypnotized by the ethereal beauty of the ex-cheerleader. It seemed amazing how Quinn looked so beautiful after almost seven hours straight of crying. By now, Rachel would have started her morning routine, but being wrapped around Quinn's embrace was enough to decide to stay in bed and lured herself to sleep again while feeling the steady breathing of the blonde near the back of her neck.

Hours later she woke up again, but this time she was alone in her bed. Rachel jumped scared at the absence of Quinn, and rushed out of the room. She found herself relaxing at the sight of the blonde in the kitchen of her apartment. To her surprise, Quinn was cooking, and she looked completely relax; in contrast, with the mess of a woman she was the day before.

"Quinn?" Silently, Rachel approached the blonde, who turned to look at her with a soft smile drawn across her face.

"Good morning Rachel." Rachel at first doubted that everything that happened yesterday was true. She even considered the possibility that she was dreaming when she saw the calm demeanor of Quinn, but seconds later she recognized the falseness in the blonde's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked with concerned eyes.

"Making breakfast." Quinn rapidly said brushing away Rachel's intrigue. However, the blonde stiffened as soon as she saw a deep frown in the singer's factions. With a defeated sigh, Quinn erased the false smile from her face and looked at Rachel with complete honesty. "I can't cry anymore. I need to stop. I know I'm probably just running away from my problems, but now, it's the only thing I can do. That's my MO. I will pretend as nothing happened until one day, I will realize that my life did not stop because of this. I will realize that I can smile, laugh and be happy again, and that day I will be able to talk about what happened."

"So are you just going to pretend nothing happened? Go back to Yale and forget about everything." Rachel asked with an angry voice. She did not like the idea of forgetting about what had happened. Rachel felt a weird urge to keep Quinn near her right now, to protect her, but she would not be able to do it if Quinn went back to New Haven.

Quinn sighted again, she looked beaten and Rachel was able to see a glance of the Quinn she had held yesterday while she cried. Quinn walked towards Rachel, and when she reached her she grabbed hold of the singer's hands and dragged her to sit with her in the couch. "I know you expect me to be stronger Rachel, but I can be that person now. In fact I can't go back to New Haven, even if I wanted to." Quinn said flatly while Rachel frowned this time in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I don't have money to buy a plane or train ticket, nor rent a car, for that matter." Quinn confessed with sorrow.

"I can lend you money." Rachel spilled out before she could stop herself. She did not want Quinn to leave, but when she saw the hopelessness in Quinn's eyes she couldn't help but say something to sooth the blonde's concerns.

"Thank you Rachel, but I'm afraid that won't help me. You see, I want to ask you to lend me money, but not for a plane ticket."

"What for?" Rachel prompted with intrigue. Quinn sighed again, not sure where to start her explanation. Rachel noticed Quinn's hesitation, so she grabbed one of Quinn's hands between hers and started to rub little circles in the back of her hand to encourage her. Quinn smiled at the gesture and squeezed Rachel's hand as a sample of gratitude.

"My mom was in a car accident a couple of days ago." Quinn said with labored voiced. Rachel's breath hitched at her words, but Quinn squeezed her hand again to show Rachel her easiness. "She is ok, but she broke a leg and a couple of ribs. The thing is that since my mother divorced Russel, she has not have insurance, so I had to pay her medical bills. There were also the bills for the repairs of the car. I had some money saved from my jobs, but the payment of the bills clutched together with the payment of my apartment and my school bills."

"Wait. You have a scholarship. What bills?" Rachel asked confused at the blonde statement.

"Yes, but it only covers one of my majors. That means that I have to pay the other one with full charge and Yale is a quite expensive College."

"You have two majors?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn completely agape.

"Yes. I though you already knew. Apart from drama, I want to be a lawyer." Quinn announced shyly.

"I didn't know…. Wait you also said 'jobs.'"

"Yes, I'm working as a cook at a little restaurant and as an assistant of one of my professors in his law firm. He recruited me after I reached a position in the "starlight firm" even when I was a freshman… Well I _was_ working…"

"Starlight firm?"

"It is a group with the best students in the mayor. I was very proud of myself when I managed to gain a place in the group." Quinn ventured with a shy smile.

"How come you never mentioned it before in any of your emails?" Rachel asked a bit insulted at the fact that her friend didn't talked to her about so important aspects of her life."

"I guess that when I talked to you I always focused more in the artistic side of my life, sorry it wasn't my intention to hide anything from you Rachel."

"And you are a chef too. Is there anything you can't do?" Rachel teased with a smirked that hid a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"I said cook and I don't think I'm… well…" Rachel watched amused how a low blush crept over the pale skin of the blonde. "The point is that I had to spend a lot of my money, and I..." Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Rachel with weary eyes. Rachel noticed the change on the atmosphere in the room. Quinn's trouble eyes erased the small smile that had been placed in her face minutes ago. "I need money to take a HIV and a pregnancy test Rachel." Rachel went silent. She hadn't even thought in the implications of being raped. The fact that Quinn have thought about it, made her feel sad and weak. Once again Rachel couldn't do anything to help Quinn. She felt so awkward with the request that she couldn't help but babble the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh, sure I can lend you some money for that." Suddenly, a loud bell rang across the apartment. Quinn stood up quickly and run to the kitchen to extract a tray from the oven. Rachel walked to the blonde and stood over the tips of her toes to look over her shoulder to find a tray full of small croissants that still radiated warmth from the oven.

"Oh my God!" Santana's exclamation alarmed both women. The Latina approached them with a huge grin and happy eyes. Rachel was completely unsettled by Santana's behavior, and wondered if the sudden change had anything to do with the presence of the blonde. "Q, you haven't baked anything in ages."

"Yeah well, I have been practicing lately, so…" Santana snatched one of the goodies and took a bite.

"Oh my fucking Gods, this is the best fucking croissants I've ever taste!"

"Santana! Language!" Quinn scolded with a frown.

"Shut it Q-ball, I would marry you right now, if you weren't a stuck up bitch with a stick up your ass."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment Satan." Quinn scoffed in annoyance. Rachel was mad at Santana for her behavior towards Quinn; she was acting as her friend hadn't been raped four days ago. However, Rachel stopped her coming lecture to Santana when she noticed that Santana was doing exactly what Quinn wanted: pretend as nothing happened. Therefore, she decided to remain silent, until Kurt appeared at the other side of the room and approached the other girls.

"What's that smell?" Kurt asked in the middle of a powerful yawn. He didn't wait for an answer and took one of the goodies and bit it with delight. "Oh my god, I think these things have poison on them because I swear my tongue has just died and went to heaven."

"Wow your dramas meter had just shots sky-high, Thumbelina." Santana snared with mock.

"Oh whatever, Quinn did you make this?" Kurt asked ignoring the snarky Latina.

"Yes. Do you like them?" Quinn's bashful tone surprised Kurt who was used to the bitch-in-charge Quinn, but he smiled honestly to the blonde.

"It's the best thing I have ever tasted Quinn. I did not know you had a culinary secret talent." Quinn just blushed even harder with the compliment. Rachel watched the interaction in awe and with a slight feeling of jealousy. Quinn noticed Rachel sudden state of silence, so she decided to gather courage and talk with Rachel again.

"If you want, you can taste them Rachel. They are vegan." Rachel stared at Quinn as she had just spoken another language. For some reason, knowing that Quinn had made the tray of croissants thinking of her made her very uneasy and weary, but at the same time incredibly happy. "I had to go out and buy the chocolate for the filling, which is also vegan, and it is my first time baking, or cooking, something vegan. However, by Santana's and Kurt's reaction, it seems that they end it up ok." Quinn ducked her head with embarrassment. She was aware of how difficult was for her to speak to the people in the room because of her being a crying mess the night before, but she was trying her best to keep the conversation out of topic, and keep the huge elephant on the room well hidden. However, Rachel stood still as a statue, staring unseeingly ahead. She honestly had no idea what to do next. "If you don't want is ok," said Quinn sheepishly. Her words pulled Rachel out from her daydreaming, and quickly she rushed to grab one of the croissants and bit it with energy. As soon as her tongue started to recognize the warm flavor of the sweet dough and the chocolate inside the goodies, Rachel moaned.

"Oh my goodness! Quinn these are incredible!" Rachel said to a very red and bashful Quinn Fabray.

"I'm glad you like them." Quinn was nervous of what was coming, so she just took a deep breath and let everything go with a blow. "I was wondering if you guys mind if I stay here for a while. I know that the place could get a little crowded, and I promise I will do my best to not get in the way. I just need a place to stay for a while cuz' I want to get a job here. But if you don't want me here, I can just go. It's not your responsibility, and I know I have been a bitch to all of you and I don't deserve your compassion, and-" Quinn rambled surprising the three roommates. Santana was the first one to react and cut Quinn's ramble with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut ups! Wow Q, you sounded like prior-Hudson Berry. How in God did you manage to not faints without air after such a huge speech?"

"Leave her alone Santana. And I don't appreciate the 'prior-Hudson' comment. I'm still very capable to ramble if I want to." Santana scoffed and Quinn giggled at the annoyed face of Rachel at the moment. Kurt on the other hand, watched the interaction of the three women with much interest, specially the one of Quinn who seemed to be incapable of ignoring Rachel for more than a second. "Furthermore, now concerning your request Quinn, since this is technically my apartment, and this two do not have opinions in the matter. I'll gladly inform you that you are very welcome here. You can stay as long as you want; although, I think you will have to sleep in the living room. I hope that does not bother you much?"

"Thank you very much Rachel, I owe you so much for all of this." Quinn said with a small smile and tied her eyes with Rachel's, and suddenly, both girls were trap in a stare contest. Santana, taking advantage from a distracted Quinn, sneaked her hand to get hold of another croissant, but with a small slap to her hand, Quinn stopped all of her movements. "Oh no Santana! If you want more, you will get ready and come to have breakfast in the dinner table as it is suppose to be, like a civil person. That comes to all of you, understood?" Quinn said with a stern voice and with both hands placed over her hips. The three roommates stared in awe to the blonde that had most definitely given them the HBIC's stare for violating the table manners. Rachel was the first to react, and in a second the little brunette made a run towards the bathroom. Kurt snapped as soon as he watched Rachel took off and without hesitation ran after the diva to try to beat her to the bathrooms. Santana just stood there listening to the two divas arguing about who deserve the first turn to the bathroom. After releasing a deep sigh Santana turned to address the blonde that kept on cooking after the two divas had gone.

"Are you sures about this Q? Staying here with Berry doesn't sounds too good to me." Santana argued with a concerned look.

"I know S, but I really need this right now. Maybe I'm a little masochistic." Quinn gazed to her friend trying to gain a little of understanding from her. Santana sighed again in defeat and headed to the bathroom as well.

"I hopes you know what you are doing."

Minutes later, Rachel and Kurt were sitting in the dinner table while Quinn finished making breakfast. The blonde had outgrown herself. The table was full of delicious plates. There were sweet croissants, fruits, eggs and bacon (for the not vegan), toasts with different jams and apple pie oatmeal. Kurt and Rachel's mouths were literally watering at the sight, but Quinn hasn't finished yet, she was still doing smoothies in the kitchen. Santana was the last one to shower and she ogled the food with interest before planting her eyes in the busy blonde in the kitchen. The blonde was wearing an apron over her casual clothes, and the Latina couldn't help but wonder how the blonde will look like _only_ in the apron. With a smirk plastered in her lips, Santana approached the ex-cheerleader and without further thinking she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Quinn was surprised by the action of the Latina, but she didn't push her away. She tilted her head to look to the Latina's eyes and quirked a perfect eyebrow with inquisitiveness.

"Santana?"

"The whole MILF thing really suits you Fabray…" Santana said witha a husky voice while placing a wet opened mouth kiss in the blonde's shoulder. Kurt and Rachel stared completely shocked by the view. Kurt at the moment was pretty sure he was going to throw up at any minute.

Slowly, Quinn turned in the Latina's arms to face her, and with a sympathetic smile in her lips she grabbed Santana's face and placed a kiss in the girl's nose. "We have already talked about this San." Quinn stepped away from Santana and walked to the table were two very confuse people stared at them. Quinn was ready to ignored what just had happened, when Santana speak up again.

"Oh, common Q, you know you wants to. I won't blame you if you wants to gay all over me again." Santana said with a devilish grin. Quinn, who was utterly upset, turned to face the Latina once again, but a loud gasp behind her stopped her protest.

"Oh my God! You two slept together in Mrs. Shue's wedding!" Rachel exclaimed completely stunned. Kurt choked a gasp next to her and Santana's smirk grew bigger with pride. Rachel only had to put all the pieces together to finally understand. Quinn had slept with Santana in the wedding and that was how she figured out that she was bisexual. The blushed face of the blonde was enough confirmation, but still it was very hard to imagine the two girls even sharing a kiss. _It will take me years and years of therapy to forget about this._

"Yes, twice." Santana stated completely full of herself. Quinn was clearly upset with her "friend" and she was ready to snap at her with an insult or something a like; however, suddenly, realization hit her and a smug smile crept slowly in her lips. The haughty smile and the quirked eye brow send chills over the two other women in the room, so they just stared at the blonde completely surprised with the sexiness that the blonde transpired.

"If I recall correctly Santana, it was two times for me and five times for you." In sequence the three roommates digested Quinn's words. First, Santana blushed to a bright almost fluorescent pink. Secondly, Rachel's mouth fall agape while almost an equal powerful blush covered her cheeks and ears. Finally, Kurt's eyes turned into saucers in shock.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_ Rachel asked herself completely embarrassed. _Was she talking about org-_

"Oh my God! Was Quinn the top between the two of you?" Kurt blurted out in astonishment. Quinn just laughed a little bit while Santana turned to an even darker shade of red.

"Ok, I admits it. Quinn is a really fast learner, so what? That only demonstrates how good we works together." Santana swallowed her pride and admitted her defeat. The other two were without words at the declaration.

_Quinn was… better in bed than Santana. That is just so…_

"That is so hot." Kurt said without shame and Rachel nodded in agreement. Was it weird for him, being gay and all, to consider Quinn hot because she beat Santana while having sex? He wasn't sure, but honestly he didn't care. The gossip was too big to be ignored.

"Why, thank you very much guys." Quinn said with a chuckle to Kurt and Rachel, before addressing Santana. "San, sweetie I'm flattered, but you know why I can't date you right now." Quinn said going bag to the kitchen to retrieve the last thing she needed to start having breakfast with her friends.

"Who said anything abouts a date?"

"San, I won't have meaningless sex with you… again. We already talk about this."

"Just say it already. You hate me!" Santana snarled in false angry.

"No, I love you, so stop bitching about it." Quinn replied with a calm voice. Santana studied her friend from afar while she took a sit in the table. In the meantime, Quinn placed the smoothies in a platter to carry them easily through the kitchen.

"Lucy, is that you?" Santana asked in bewilderment and Quinn turned to look at the Latina completely startled. Quinn considered Santana's words and she couldn't help but smiled at the secret meaning behind them. Santana was right. Right now she wasn't the Quinn Fabray that was a bitch and hated herself and everybody else. Furthermore, she wasn't the compassionate and calm person that was Lucy Fabray neither, but in a way she felt in peace with herself right now and that was all that matter.

"No, I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied with a soft smile before she place the platter down the table "Now, shut up and dig in." All of them did what they were told to do. The situation was a little surreal for Rachel. First of all, that was actually the first time all the roommates ate at the table at the same time. The sole action seemed very social and pleasant, and even when Kurt and Rachel where good friends, the idea of having breakfast with Santana didn't sound very pleasant. Secondly, Rachel couldn't believe that she was having pleasantries with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez! If someone would have told a younger Rachel that after finishing High School she would be friends with the ex-cheerios, she wouldn't have believe it. But the fact that she was indeed friend of the two girls was enough to make her feel all giddy and excited.

"Quinn let me just say that this is the best thing I ever tasted, everything is delicious. Were did you learned to cook like that?" Rachel inquired completely amazed by the banquet.

"It comes with the wedding package." Santana answered while she munched a sweet croissant dipped in strawberry jelly.

"What?" Rachel asked again confused.

"Santana is right. It comes with the whole perfect wife image that my mom wanted for me. I know how to cook, how to clean, sew, do the laundry, iron… the whole package really. I really don't care for the others, but I like cooking once in a while." Quinn supplied with a shrug.

"That's kind of sad." Kurt stated ignoring Rachel's glare. "So, you are gay?" Kurt asked without shame.

"Bisexual, Kurt." Rachel reprimanded Kurt with a frown.

"Well… I was bisexual, but after what happened I think is safe to say I'm a full-out lesbian now." Quinn said with easiness. Quinn couldn't picture herself having a relationship with a guy anymore. She might have been bisexual before, but now she couldn't be anything more than a lesbian. Rachel and the others kept quite when they understood Quinn was referring to the rape. Nevertheless, Quinn ignored the seriousness of her friends and tried to keep the conversation at ease. "I have known I liked girls for a while, but I was in denial. However, after my little encounter with Santana I finally accepted that part of myself. Sorry I didn't figure it out before Kurt. I could have helped you with the bullying at school."

"That's ok. Although, I will admit I would have rather liked that."

After that, the conversation was very easy and superficial. The four gleeks shared their latest experiences in classes and stuff, so everything was rather pleasant between them. After a while, Kurt and Santana left to their classes leaving Quinn and Rachel by themselves. Rachel quickly started to get ready to go to her own classes, but Quinn stopped her in her bustle.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked a little embarrassed. Rachel stopped in her tracks and turn to face the blonde with curiosity.

"Yes, Quinn. How can help you?"

"I was wondering…" Quinn was truly embarrassed now. Rachel had already done so much for her, but she honestly didn't want to stay alone in that apartment or anywhere for that matter. Being alone scared her right now, and she only wanted to stay near Rachel. "Can I go with you to NYADA?" Quinn asked through a powerful blush. She wasn't expecting the huge grin that Rachel directed at her.

"This is gonna be great! I'll show you to all my classes! Oh my God, I'm so excited!" Rachel beamed in joy. Quinn just watched the diva jumped and down towards her room to finish getting ready.

"Well… this is going to be fun."

The NYADA excursion wasn't a complete torture for Quinn. She enjoyed spending time with Rachel, even when she was pretty sure her friend was the only one doing the talking during the three hours that they had been in the Academy. Rachel has always been so full of life and energy that now that she was bragging about something she loved, Quinn could only smile and stare in amazement at the girl. Maybe Santana was right; being around Rachel wasn't good for her.

"Quinn would you mind staying here while I go to my class to ask something to the professor?" Rachel asked while the blonde nodded and sited in the floor in a middle of a hallway.

Rachel was capable of making her smile. Her smile erased her fears and her laugh was even as beautiful as her singing (or maybe just as loud). Rachel made Quinn forget about the bad things that had happened to her; however… Being with Rachel was so painful. How something that helped her so much, hurt her so much as well? _Maybe I _am _a little masochistic after all_.

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_

I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
'Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again,  
But she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better,  
You keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill 

Even if Quinn wanted to ignore her feelings for Rachel, at that moment she couldn't. She knew that by staying near the little diva she would only get hurt in the future, but she couldn't make herself to care. She was selfish and stupid. She wanted to stay by her side. She wanted Rachel to take care of her. _She _wanted to take care of Rachel. She knew that Rachel could make all the bad things go away. The problem was that once she was cured, she will have to leave Rachel's side, and that would hurt even more later, than now.

_Can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
'Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again,  
But she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better,  
You keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

"I'm back, sorry for keep you waiting." Rachel said offering her hand to the blonde to help her get up. Quinn smiled and took the small hand between hers and squeezed lightly cherishing the smoothness and the warm that the little diva provided.

"Don't worry is ok." _I'll wait for you forever_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter. So… Quinn has feelings for Rachel? (obviously, the real question is: already?). Maybe je je. I want to keep a little of mystery, because like I said before I want to make it as close to the tv series format as possible. I even had a daydream song sequence for cry out loud! Ja ja

**Song:** The song that Quinn sang (or heard or dreamt about je je) was "Just Like A Pill" of Pink. I honestly think that Dianna's raspy voice could play very well with a Pink's song, so I will probably use a couple of her songs in the later chapters.


	4. Dancing

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Glee or the songs!**

**A/N: Thanks to ****Dreamchaser888****who is Beta reading my story now! Thank you so much; you are an angel!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dancing**

A couple of hours had passed and Quinn kept following Rachel to all of her classes. Currently, the two women were going to the last Rachel's class of the day.

"As you must know already, I'm a terrific actress and of course a magnificent singer." Rachel stated with pride. "I'm a talented dancer as well, although, I'll admit that the next class is probably the hardest for me. Fortunately, I've been able to recently excel on this class as well, so don't be surprised by my great dancing skills." Rachel's little ramble made Quinn smile. She wasn't sure when the last time she had heard Rachel ramble, but she was sure it had been longer that she would have wanted. As soon as they both entered the dance room, they received the glare of a beautiful blonde who stood in the middle of the class.

"Schwimmer, good thing you join us today." The woman greeted with pure sarcasm in her voice. "Prepare quickly, I don't have time for your diva ways." Rachel obeyed and Cassandra July smirked with satisfaction. Quinn walked to the end of the room and took a seat in a free chair while she quirked an eyebrow at the professor, who countered her with a glare. The professor didn't want to lose more time, and she ignored Quinn completely before addressing her students. "Ok, today we have a complete new lesson. I hope none of you disappoint me."

The lesson was the tango. Quinn was rather surprised with the specifics of the dance class and watched the class with complete interest. After some directions Miss July instructed everybody to get in pairs and start practicing the dance moves with their partner. Quinn had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. Rachel completely and utterly sucked at tango.

It was rather funny watching how Rachel seemed completely uncomfortable with the proximity of her male partner, and how once in a while the little diva had to apologize to him because she had stepped on him by accident. Miss July had reprimanded her several times, and Quinn wasn't sure she could stand there the rest of the class and watched Rachel made what it seemed a suicidal dance. Quietly, she stood up and walked through the room until she stopped right behind Rachel's partner. Quinn poked the guy on the shoulder, and after gaining his attention, she asked for permission to replace him as Rachel's partner, which caused great surprise in the little brunette.

"You know how to dance tango?" Rachel asked with a surprised, but tired tone of voice.

"I'm not as great dancer as Brit and Mike, however; I'm a good dancer, particularly in more classic stuff like ballet, waltz, ballroom dances and tango. So, I think I can help you a little."

"I'm really trying, but I'm always out of step. I don't know why." Rachel whined closing her arms over her chest, and Quinn just gave her a comforting smile.

"It's because you are doing it wrong. When you dance ballet, everything has to do with elegance and perfection. When you dance hip hop or modern dance, is all about the energy and rhythm." Quinn said while slowly approaching Rachel. "However, with the tango it's all about…" Suddenly with a fast movement, Quinn took one of Rachel's hands and spun her in her place until she had pulled Rachel to her with a hand on the diva's stomach. Rachel's back was flush to Quinn's front in a matter of seconds, and Quinn took advantage of her position to duck her head a little, to finally whisper in Rachel's ear. "…passion."

Rachel released a quivering breath trying to calm herself down a little bit, but her breathing hitched when she felt one of Quinn's hands sliding slowly over her thigh.

"The man is supposed to seduce the woman, but his attempt is almost desperate and forceful." Quinn said in a low voice while she dragged the cloth of Rachel's skirt upwards with her hand. A loud gasp escaped Rachel's mouth when the blonde once again spun her to flush their fronts together. Rachel's leg attached itself around Quinn's waist while the firm hold of the blonde's hand kept her in place. "The woman is seductive and mischievous, but mostly she is reluctant." Quinn dipped Rachel in slow motion while Rachel's calf moved slowly caressing Quinn's thigh. Rachel was completely mesmerized with Quinn's stare and movements. She was having problems keeping her breathing steady and found her mouth dry at the moment she wanted to reply to the blonde. Quinn was concentrating completely on the way Rachel's skin seemed to burn under her touch. She loved the proximity of their bodies and she wanted to take full advantage of it. "She will seduce the man, but she will not let him win. Not until the end."

Once again without warning, Quinn spun Rachel out and brought her back in, bowing her backwards slowly. Rachel's head was thrown back and her left leg was hooked around Quinn's leg, while Quinn's hand was high up on the diva's thigh. After about five seconds of silence, both girls heard clapping from Miss July and the small audience that had stopped their own practice to pay attention to them. Realizing their position Quinn hastily let go of Rachel's leg while the little brunette tried to hide her blush.

"That was actually pretty good Schwimmer." Miss July said directing her eyes at Quinn. "Though, it was probably all your partners doing." Quinn frowned in challenge at the professor while Rachel hung her head in embarrassment. "You know how to dance?" Cassandra asked with mock and arrogance imprinted in her voice.

"Probably better than you do." Quinn answered with defiance. Rachel jumped in astonishment, but Quinn ignored her completely. Rachel recognized those eyes. Those were HBIC's eyes; cheerleader captain Quinn Fabray had entered the game.

"We'll see about that. Let's show these kids how it's done." The professor said and swayed to the middle of the room waiting for Quinn.

"Fine," said Quinn through her teeth while the music began to fill all the corners of the room.

"Follow me." Cassandra instructed with authority, but Quinn took the lead moving slowly her left foot first. Cassandra moved her right foot backwards, and then took another slow step back as Quinn slowly approach her putting one hand in the professor's waist and taking Cassandra's hand within hers.

_Show me  
How the shadows control me  
Like an angel enfolds me  
In the rhythm of his wings_

Quinn's voice started to sound throughout the room. Cassandra seemed surprised when she realized that Quinn could also sing, but it seemed to be a pleasant surprised. The soft yet captivating voice of the blonde made the professor smile before the dance became faster.

_I know  
If you go I will follow_  
_If you stay I will say no_  
_I'm confused, tell me why_

Quinn, as the leader, slowly slid her left foot to the right. Following her, Cassandra slowly slid her right foot to the left. Around them the students slowly started to follow some steps with their partners dancing around the two blondes who kept dancing, with raw passion between them.

'_cause you think_  
_True romance is the sweetest drink_  
_But I know even roses sting_  
_Held too tight in your arms_

Even after Rachel started to dance, she kept an eye in the two leading blondes. It was amazing. Quinn wasn't playing the role of the man, and neither was professor July. Both of them were playing the woman part, so both of them were seductive at every step. Both were attracting the one to the other, but they were still pushing the other apart. The scene was mesmerizing and Rachel's breath hitched when Quinn gazed landed on her in the middle of the dance.

_Feel my heart beating  
The rhythm suddenly  
I'm lost in the Tango_

_When the passion's moving me_  
_This gypsy beat frees me_  
_I'm lost in the Tango_

_In one step the two blondes walked apart from each other and claimed another partner. Quinn was attracted to Rachel, as a bee to a flower, and soon enough the blonde had the tiny Jewish girl in her arms. _

_How long_  
_Do I have to be strong_  
_To resist where my heart belongs_  
_In the arm of this dance_

_Rachel was a quick learner, and she wanted to apply what she had learned, however; she noticed that in seconds she was letting her body do whatever it wanted following her instincts. She let the ex-cheerleader guide her in every move. She no longer thought about her movements. She was lost in the two hazel orbs that seemed to consume her more and more with every second. _

_So stop me  
'cause it's killing me softly  
If the music keeps shimmering  
Like the waves on the shore_

_Feel my heart beating  
The rhythm suddenly  
I'm lost in the Tango_

_When the passion's moving me_  
_This gypsy beat frees me_  
_I'm lost in the Tango_

"I thought you couldn't dance." Quinn took advantage of the interlude to whisper with a husky voice in the brunette's ear.

"I never said that. I guess I'm a better student than you thought. Of course, I may also have a great teacher, but I refuse to-" Rachel was suddenly silent after been spun with a swift motion.

"Rachel, shut up." Quinn commanded, after recollecting the small brunette in her embrace.

Reluctantly, Quinn let go of Rachel and went back to Cassandra, who was waiting for her. The other students, including Rachel, kept dancing around them while the two continued their dance where they had left off.

_Feel my heart beating  
The rhythm suddenly  
I'm lost in the Tango_

_When the passion's moving me  
This gypsy beat frees me  
I'm lost in the Tango_

_ouuuuhhh..._

_When the passion's moving me_  
_This gypsy beat frees me_  
_I' m lost in the Tango _

Quinn finished the dance with a profound dip. Rachel wasn't an expert, but she knew that what she had just seen was an almost perfect representation of tango. It was a game. A game of seduction and lust, and Quinn knew how to play it. By the end of the song, the two blondes had problems with their breathing, so the final lyrics of the song left Quinn's breaths with a slow and weak husk.

_I know_  
_If you go I will follow…_

Immediately, the whole room was alive with loud cheers and clapping. As if an alarm had clicked, Quinn took a step away from the professor ignoring the ovations and walked to Rachel's side.

"Quinn, that was amazing!" Rachel bounced on her feet, clapping joyfully.

"Class dismissed!" Cassandra proclaimed with authority. Seconds later, the dance students were leaving the class, but before Rachel and Quinn could leave the professor interrupted them.

"Berry!" Cassandra called walking to them. "Would you mind me borrowing your B_eauty-Dancing Queen_ for a while? I would really like to have a word with her." Rachel sent a questioning look to Quinn, but the blonde nodded in acceptance.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the main hall in an hour" Rachel just turned around and walked out the door.

"Rachel!" Rachel stopped in her track when she heard someone calling her. When she turned around she noticed it was Kurt, who ran through the hall to catch up with her.

"Oh, hello Kurt. How have your classes being going?" Rachel asked, but Kurt ignored her completely.

"So… you brought Quinn to classes with you huh?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Well, I might have heard some guys… and girls talking about how you brought a hot piece of white chocolate candy to all of your classes. I swear of God, this girl has single handedly reduced the amount of gay guys here in NYADA. She is reducing my sweet boy's stack Rach, and I won't tolerate this." Kurt complained dropping both hands on his hips.

"Kurt, you have a boyfriend. Adam, remember?"

"Yes, but that does not mean we are endgame. I have to be open for other options, and your _Discontinued-Smart-Queen Barbie_ is turning what is possibly the gayest college in NY into her Barbie playground set." Rachel simply stared at her best friend with curiosity for a while and shook her head while she continued to walk through the hall.

"I don't understand how you and Santana don't get along." Rachel stated with a sigh. "Don't worry about your future meat boys Kurt. Remember, Quinn is gay." Suddenly, Kurt grimace turned into a powerful beam.

"You're right! And, after she rejects them, they will need somebody to comfort them. Yay!" Kurt cheered a little too enthusiastically for Rachel's taste, but she wasn't going to say anything to gain the animosity of her gay friend. "So, where is our rainbow Quinn now?"

"Miss July wanted to talk to her in private." Rachel stated with a little concern in her voice. Kurt scowled at her words. In a swift movement the boy diva linked his arm with Rachel's and started walking side by side with his best friend.

"Don't worry I'm sure she is fine. She is Quinn Fabray after all. Lets just hope Miss July doesn't bite her head off during their little conversation."

-x-

"Oh my God!" Cassandra July moaned with passion. Quinn couldn't help the smirk that crossed over her face at hearing the older women moaning against her heated lips after a couple of minutes of a passionate kissing. Without breaking the kiss, Quinn pushed Cassandra against the piano in the class room. "You are such a good kisser." Cassandra said in between kisses. "If I had known before, I would've turned gay years ago."

"Shut up." In a swift move, Quinn took Cassandra by her thighs and prompted her over the piano, earning another moan from the professor.

_What am I doing?_

"Oh God, do that thing with your tongue again." Cassandra pleaded in a rush of heat. Quinn obeyed and sucked Cassandra's tongue into her mouth, and the professor growled in approval. In one second, Cassandra jumped off the piano and switched positions to be the one pinning Quinn against the piano.

_I really shouldn't be doing this._

With rapture, Cassandra took Quinn's shirt with her hands and ripped it with a tug. Buttons flew everywhere while Quinn's chest and abdomen were finally exposed to the hungry eyes of the older blonde. Black bra and defined abs were soaked in with excitement by the professor. "Oh God, so good." Cassandra moaned leaning over to attack Quinn's neck with eagerness. Unfortunately for Cassandra, Quinn's sudden exposure woke her up from her numb state.

"Wait stop." Quinn tried to stop the advancing of the professor, but the older blonde didn't seem to listen. Seconds later, the dance professor was attacking Quinn's chest and breasts with passion and Quinn had to literally shoved her off in order to get her body free. "I said stop! We really need to stop right now." Quinn said trying to not sound too forceful and at the same time trying to control her breathing.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked a little shocked by the sudden interruption.

"I can't go any further than this. I'm sorry." Quinn apologized, a little embarrassed for letting herself be so carried away by the situation.

"Why?" Cassandra took time to analyze the situation and a curious thought popped inside her head. "Is it Berry? Are you two together?" Cassandra asked, causing Quinn to blush and shake her head in denial.

"No! I mean we are friends and I think she is… no we are not together." Quinn said in a rush. Taking a deep breath, Quinn managed to relax herself enough to address the professor with honesty. "Ok, maybe it has something to do with Rachel, after all she is my friend and she is your student. I don't want to jeopardize her studies in any way. No matter how tempted I feel to do it" Quinn said, making the professor smirk at her confession.

"However, the main reason is completely personal. I just have been in a very difficult situation and in a way…" Quinn shuddered nervously under the intrigued gaze of the professor. "I'm kind of using this to try to forget what happened. It's not right. It wouldn't be fair to you… or to myself for that matter. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Quinn confessed, completely ashamed.

Cassandra studied Quinn with curiosity, the girl seemed older and more mature than a lot of people that she had known before and yet, she was probably the youngest of all. The hazel eyes of Quinn spoke volumes about her past. Although, Cassandra couldn't pin point what was it, she knew Quinn struggled a lot and was speaking the truth. "That bad, huh?" Cassandra asked and Quinn raised her eyes to meet the dark ones of the professor. "Don't worry I understand. I probably didn't want to have my first time with a girl leaning in a cold piano."

"It's weird, I always had that fantasy with the piano in Glee club, I never thought it would be so uncomfortable." They both laugh at Quinn's retort. "It was hot though."

"Yes, it was. C'mon I'm gonna lend you a t-shirt."

-x-

"So, did you enjoy accompanying me to my classes Quinn?" Rachel asked as she, Kurt and Quinn entered their apartment.

"Yes, Rachel. Thank you very much for inviting me" Quinn answered with a small polite smile. In the living room Santana heard the interaction and decided to intervene.

"Don't be too good to her Q. You'll raise the bar to high."

"There's nothing wrong with being polite."

"You are not polite, just a fuck out ass licker." Santana snarled with cockiness.

"God, Santana don't be a bitch." Quinn chastised with annoyance.

"Me being a bitch is as real as the fact that you are not wearing the same shirt that you left in this morning. Did you need a bib or were you a bad girl, Miss _Fabgay_?" The other two gleeks turned in surprise to look the blonde, whose blush was her only answer.

"Oh my God! Pray tell my _les-Barbie_. Who did you turned into a mother-lover at NYADA?" Kurt jumped excited at the opportunity to hear the next gossip. He did not expect that his best friend already knew the answer.

"Umi-" Rachel shuddered in complete shock. "You had sex with Miss July?" Rachel asked adamantly, while Kurt squealed in surprised.

"I- I-….I did not sleep with her. However, I did make out with her for a while." Confessed the blonde, completely embarrassed.

"Nice _Gay Ball_! She is totally hots." Santana approved, with a dangerous smirk and a leer in her eyes that made Quinn squirm under her gaze.

"Quinn Fabray! I hope you know how much you have endangered my future dance education with this little sex escapade." Rachel complained, completely mad.

"She said that I shouldn't worry about you. She totally understood Rachel."

"She probably had her hands full of trained abs after ripping the buttons off the _Gay Rainbow Princess'_ t-shirt." Santana snorted, which made Quinn blush even further.

"She just got a little carried away, we stopped after that. And before you ask Rachel, no I'm not going to date her. I made a mistake. I'm not ready to be in any kind of relationship yet. It does not matter how superficial and meaningless it could be." Quinn stated seriously. Santana and the others picked up the serious tone and decided to let it go.

"Holds on to your panties _chica_. I was just nagging." Santana replied.

"I know, sorry." Quinn apologized. Santana just dismissed it and grabbed her backpack and hung it over her shoulder. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To work, Fabray. Against popular belief, most people do have to work for a living."

"Can I go?" Quinn asked surprising the Latina. "C'mon, you can buy me drinks even though I'm a minor. Besides, I want to go out partying." Santana understood the need for Quinn to move around, because staying still probably just brought bad memories. And if a way to make her best friend feel better was by keeping her busy, she was down to the idea.

"Ok, but you better gets pretty because you can bets I'm gonna brag I tapped your fine ass."

"Please, I'm always pretty." Quinn answered with a wink. "Give us a couple of minutes, and we'll be ready."

"We?" Rachel asked in surprised that she was included in the hang out plans.

"Of course '_we_', you really think I'm going to risk being drunk with Santana again?"

"I'm not sure about this Quinn…" Rachel doubted. She had never gone to a bar in her life. The only time she actually drank alcohol she got horribly drunk and ended up doing a lot of stupid things, like making out with Blaine and… some other things she didn't remember, but she was told by others she did. However, the idea of going out with Quinn, Santana and Kurt to a bar was very appealing and she was absolutely curious about the whole experience.

"Pretty please Rach…"

Rachel did not know what actually made her agree. Maybe it was the cute pout on Quinn's lips when she begged like a little child for a Christmas present, or maybe it was Quinn's voice calling her 'Rach' that finally did it, but before she could stop herself she was already nodding and agreeing with a soft…

"Ok…"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, startling the other three friends. "I'm still invited, right?"

Thirty minutes later, the four ex-gleeks were struggling their way through the crowded bar. Rachel was intrigued by the environment of the bar, especially by the multiple strip poles around the bar.

"So this is Santana's natural habitat…" Rachel whispered in a low voice hoping Santana didn't hear her, but she heard a soft giggle behind her. She turned around and found Quinn smirking; Rachel simply blushed at being caught and giggled herself. By that time Santana was already behind the bar. Rachel, Kurt and Quinn sat down and started talking and drinking while Santana busied herself at work. After the first drink Rachel was already a little tipsy. She wasn't a good drinker, she could tell. Furthermore, she was getting a little annoyed; the music was so loud that she wasn't able to listen to her friends. She loved music, but when it wasn't her singing, it could become very irritating. The night was becoming a bummer until she heard Quinn calling out Santana.

"What?"

"When are any of you going to start singing?" Quinn asked while sipping her drink.

"Never…"

"What you mean 'never'? This is Coyote Ugly, right? What are all those poles for then?"

"It's not often anyone sings here Q, we just do it once a week maybe."

"Well that isn't going to work for me. Can we go up and sing?" Quinn asked and suddenly Kurt and Rachel turned to them in interest.

"Why don't you go and ask yourself Q? The blonde with the red cowboy hat is your girl." Santana said and pointed to a beautiful woman with cowboy jeans and boots and a very tiny bikini top covering her huge breasts. Quinn didn't even think about it; she just strolled over there and started talking to the voluptuous woman. Within seconds, the cowboy blonde had given Quinn her red cowboy hat and the ex-cheerio came back to the group.

"So…" Santana prompted.

"Are you ready guys?" Quinn asked jumping to sit first before climbing on top of the bar.

"Quinn I'm not sure about this. This is not a stage." Rachel stated considering the risks of performing in such dangerous place.

"Everywhere is your stage Rachel." Quinn said, ignoring the curious eyes that were upon her since she'd climbed on the bar. "When was the last time you sang just to have fun?" Quinn asked Rachel, and the diva just stared at her in doubt. Quinn was right in a way; she couldn't even remember when the last time it had happened. Suddenly a low beat started humming along the bar, and Quinn stepped back, looking Rachel deep in the eyes. Quinn settled the red hat over her head and smiled seductively at her now expecting public. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

(_Quinn_ – **Santana** – Rachel)

_You keep saying, you got something for me_  
_Something you call love but confess_

In a matter of seconds the whole bar was enchanted by Quinn's voice. The blonde walked over the bar with confidence without spilling any of the drinks and drawing all the attention to her sensual trot. Soon, she reached one of the strip poles and hung herself on it gaining, a lot of clapping and howling from the crowd. Rachel was glad that the blonde was wearing pants (which she oddly did, but the three girls had agree to came to the bar wearing pants) because, otherwise; she was sure the owner of the bar would have had to call the cops to calm down the horny mob.

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'  
And now someone else is getting all your best_

_These boots are made for walking_  
_And that's just what they'll do_  
_One of these days these boots_  
_Are gonna walk all over you_

Quinn literately walked over a guy when she used him to step down the bar. She kept doing this little dancing to the beat of the song and she had even managed to get the public to sing the chorus of the song with her.

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'_  
_And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt_  
_Ah, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah_  
_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

Jumping to another table Quinn used it to climb a pole and twirled around it expertly. When Rachel noticed that the blonde was walking towards her, she closed her mouth with a hard bite. She had not even noticed that her jaw hung open since the blonde started singing. Quinn climbed again to the bar, helped by four guys who just lifted her up by her arms.

_These boots are made for walking_  
_And that's just what they'll do_  
_One of these days these boots_  
_Are gonna walk all over you_

"Are you ready boots?" Quinn asked, extending her hand to Rachel. It was all Rachel needed. Taking her hand, she pulled herself up to the bar next to the blonde. Suddenly the beat of the song changed and Rachel smirked at her friend while she turned to the public to sing.

You keep saying you got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Rachel noticed that Santana had climbed the now stage when the Latina placed her cowboy hat over her head. Rachel couldn't help but smile, remembering the last time she sang next the other girls in glee club. Kurt just cheered at them and Rachel couldn't be happier.

**You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)**  
**Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun**  
**You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)**  
**These double 'D' initials work to run**

**These boots are made for walkin**  
**And that's just what they'll do**  
**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

_Are you ready boots?_

Quinn asked again, gaining a fiery 'hell yeah' from the excited public.

_Start walking!_

Hey ya'll   
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee **(****_Sueee)_**  
Can I get a yee haw **_(Yee Haw)_**

Quinn and Santana danced with her in an improvised choreography. The three of them loved the roar of the crowd. They were meant to end up on a stage. It didn't matter what kind of stage, they just knew they belonged on it.

_These boots are made for walkin_  
_And that's just what they'll do_  
_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

**_Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on_**

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee (Sueee)  
Can I get a yee haw (Ye Haw)

**_Can I get a sueee (Sueee)  
Can I get a yee haw (Ye Haw)_**

-x-

Six hours later, the four roommates came back to their apartment. Rachel literally hung from Quinn's neck while the blonde tried to keep her from falling on her face, and Santana and Kurt kept themselves straight while crossing to the door.

"Can you guys get to your rooms ok?" Quinn asked, a little concerned. Santana just nodded and walked to her room swaying from one side to another.

"Yeah shipper!" Kurt said, taking two careful steps towards his room. Quinn sighed and carried Rachel with her to the diva's room. Quinn was halfway to the bed when she heard a loud thud from the next room.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Quinn asked, concerned, but she only heard Kurt's loud laugh as an answer, so she let it slide. Unexpectedly, Rachel pulled harshly at her neck. A second later, Rachel was laying on her back in the bed with Quinn straddling her. Rachel kept her in place because she was still attached to the blonde's neck. Rachel kept smiling and Quinn couldn't help the blush that crept to her face at finding herself in that kind of intimate position with Rachel. "Rach, sweetie you are really drunk. Let me just put you into bed, so you can rest. First, I'll help you get in your pajamas."

"Why? We don't need them." Rachel purred with a low and husky voice. Quinn was sure she had never heard that tone in Rachel's voice before.

"Ok, before I had my doubts, but now I'm pretty sure. Drunk Rachel is a flirty Rachel."

"Yeah, but you like that. Don't you?" Rachel prompted seductively.

"I'm not going to answer that since I don't know if you are going to remember this in the morning. Now get under the covers and wait here." Quinn chastised while she climbed off the bed. Minutes later, she was back with a bottle of water, and she made Rachel drink it all. "Feeling better?" Quinn asked. As a response Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed.

"I want a kiss good night." Rachel stated while she leaned forward, but Quinn stopped her before their lips met.

"Ok, I would feel honored if I didn't think you would make out with a Chihuahua in your current state."

"Ew, I don't like Chihuahuas, I prefer cats. You are pretty, like a cat."

"Ok, my point exactly."

"If you were a cat, I'd name you Sheila."

"You are going to bed right now Miss Berry." Quinn tried to push herself out of bed but Rachel held her tightly against her body.

"No! Cuddle time!" Rachel whined like a little baby and Quinn just smiled and dropped next to Rachel in the bed. Rachel didn't waste time and snuggled next to, her nuzzling her nose in the blonde's neck making Quinn shiver.

_Rachel Berry will be the death of me one day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Songs:** "These boots are made for walkin" by Jessica Simpson and Nancy Sinatra (both versions)

Tango by Leandra Gamine

**A/N: Ok I really enjoyed this chapter because it had a lot of funny scenes with the girls. Sadly, not everything will be happiness so don't be shocked if I returned to a little sad time. This isn't glee! We need continuity! **

**Q: Can you find? The ACHELE references?**


End file.
